


Lightweight

by gilleboll



Series: gilleboll’s star wars au [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: Poe wakes up with a hangover. A bad one.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: gilleboll’s star wars au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> heads up, this is written as a sort of sequel to [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476194/chapters/43777336) fic in the same au! you absolutely don’t have to read that to read this, but if you want a bit of context for this one then give that a read!

The first thing Poe noticed upon waking up was his pounding headache. The second was that he was cold. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the comforter with a groan. Dear god, his mouth was dry. He was never drinking again. He curled up into a ball to wallow in his hungover misery — well, he tried to. His knees ended up bumping into something warm that definitely wasn’t his own body. It took his fried brain a hot second to connect the dots, but as soon as it did, Poe blindly reached out to pull Finn towards him. He pressed his face into the back of Finn’s neck and drew in a deep breath. Much better. At least he wasn’t cold, even if his head was still trying to kill him. One of Finn’s hands closed over Poe’s own hand, linking their fingers together against Finn’s chest. 

”Good morning,” he said.

”Mmm… morning,” Poe murmured against Finn’s neck. 

He could hear Finn’s smile when he spoke again: ”Tired?”

”Hungover, mostly.”

”Lightweight,” Finn laughed. 

Poe furrowed his eyebrows and huffed. ”Aren’t you dying? You and Rey had quite a few.” 

”It’s not exactly the first time we do that,” Finn said.

”Jesus,” Poe said with a chuckle before pressing his lips to Finn’s warm skin. ”So what you’re telling me is that your head isn’t about to explode?”

”Yeah. That.”

”Mm. Not even a little bit?” Poe probed, all while still pressing soft kisses to the back of Finn’s neck. 

”Obviously a little bit,” Finn said and rolled over to face Poe. ”Just not as much as yours.”

A slow smile spread across Poe’s face. ”Unfair.”

Finn mirrored the smile, almost as if he couldn’t help it. The sight of it made a pleasant ache bloom up in Poe’s chest. Finn had such an adorable smile; completely open and genuine and charming and captivating. Poe let himself be pulled closer for a kiss. It’s not like he could resist.

”I’ll go get you some water,” Finn said when he pulled away, already starting to push himself off of the bed. 

Poe closed his arms tighter around Finn’s waist to keep him in place. ”No, no, I’ll do it myself,” he muttered and shuffled closer to Finn. ”In a minute.”

Finn laughed, his breath stirring Poe’s hair. ”Come on,” he said, gently jostling Poe. ”Let’s get up. Get you some aspirin.” 

Poe groaned and grumbled for a moment before letting Finn out of his grip. ”Fine. Could you get me a shirt?” he asked, sitting himself up against the headboard. Finn leaned over the edge of the bed and fished up a t-shirt from the floor and tossed it onto Poe’s lap. With a quick ”Thank you”, Poe put it on.

”You might want some shorts or something too,” Finn said as he slipped a burgundy shirt with a very faded print over his head. ”I think Rey’s home.”

”What, you don’t think she’ll appreciate my underwear?” Poe asked with a grin.

Finn snorted. ”No, I don’t think she will.”

”Alright, alright. Do you have any sweatpants or something I could borrow?” Poe asked as he got out of the bed. ”I only brought jeans.”

Finn nodded and gestured to the closet from where he stood bent over his desk chair, which was piled with more or less folded laundry. ”Check in there.” 

Poe obliged, padding over to the closet to dig through its contents. 

After a short battle with a stack of gym clothes at the bottom of the closet, Poe found himself a pair of black sweatpants that he stepped in to. Nice and comfortable. Finn was still bent over his laundry chair though, so Poe decided to head out into the rest of the apartment without him.

”See you out there,” he said with a quick peck on Finn’s cheek.

*****

Rey looked up from what looked like scrambled eggs that she was making when Poe entered the kitchen. He felt like he wasn’t making the greatest impression by squinting at the brightness of the world outside of Finn’s bedroom, but that’s what he was doing.

”Oh, morning,” she said, raising her spatula in greeting. 

”Morning.”

”You look…” Rey paused and gestured a little with the spatula as she looked for the appropriate word.

”Like shit?” Poe suggested. 

She put on an apologetic smile and nodded. ”Yeah. A bit.”

Poe smiled. ”I feel like it, too,” he said, crossing the kitchen. He pushed his hair out of his face and sighed. 

”Uhm…” He turned to look at Rey. ”Where do you guys keep your tylenol? Or aspirin. Whatever you’ve got.” 

”It’s right here— one second.” She took her frying pan off the heat before rummaging through the spice rack above the stove, and producing a pill bottle that she handed to Poe. He took it with a grateful smile and unscrewed the lid before setting it down on the counter in front of him. 

As Poe busied himself with finding the biggest possible glass to fill to the brim with water, Finn made his entrance. 

”Good morning,” he said.

”Morning,” Rey answered. ”Rose called a little while ago; I need to go into the shop and help her out. I don’t know how long that will take, just so you know.”

”Got it.”

Poe leaned back against the counter and watched Finn prepare coffee whilst silently sipping his water. 

Well.

He more so inhaled the first glass of water than he sipped it. He could more confidently say that he sipped his second glass though. Never going out drinking again. No sir.

Coffee made, and scrambled eggs served — Rey had been kind and decided to make enough for all three of them — they sat down at the table. Rey wolfed down her eggs at a speed that honestly kind of astonished Poe, who sat with his feet propped up on Finn’s chair. Poe looked at the two of them sitting opposite each other, eating in comfortable silence. It was an interesting difference compared to last night with the loud music at the bar, the louder laughter and bright smiles. Both the energy and the tranquility felt like natural states for them. It was like the two of them were meant to be friends. 

”What are you smiling about?” Finn asked, giving Poe’s leg a nudge.

”Nothing. You,” Poe said.

Rey grimaced a little at Finn before chugging down the last of her coffee. ”You two are really gross,” she said and got out of her chair. ”Anyway, I’ve gotta dash. I’ll call on my way home.” She turned her head towards Poe. ”Lovely to see you again, Poe. Bye, in case you’re not here when I get back.”

Poe raised his hand in a half-wave-half-salute. ”Likewise,” he said. ”Tell Rose I said hi.”

”Will do,” she assured him at the same time as she put her dirty dishes in the sink. With a quick wave goodbye, she was out the door. Poe scooted his chair as close to Finn’s as he could and rested his forehead on Finn’s shoulder.

”What’s on the agenda today?” he asked.

Finn shrugged before resting his head briefly on top of Poe’s. ”Dunno. Taking it easy?”

”Like… watching movies all day easy?” Poe asked, still not lifting his head — which was not aching as bad anymore, thank god — off of Finn’s shoulder.

”If that’s what you want. Then yeah.”

Poe smiled and leaned back in his chair. 

”Yeah that’s what I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you liked it! i just saw the rise of skywalker so it’s pretty safe to assume i’ll be in star wars hell in the forseeable future so maybe keep an eye out for some possible fics by yours truly
> 
> comments and kudos are as always very appreciated! <3


End file.
